Naruto and the Veil of Demons
by ALostBlueIdiot
Summary: Naruto Harem, though it leans more towards him and the Hyuugas, anyway, not good with summary, so let's just say that this began somewhere in the beginning after the title name made the connection with Sasuke by the river. My first.
1. Chapter 1 Aged Conflict

Naruto and the Veil of Demons

My first try on giving a harem to the title name character, though I'm leaning a little more Naruto with the Hyuugas, though, there will be no same gender ones, as I'm not ready for it yet, as well as since it does not sit well with my stomach at the moment. Meaning Hinata and Hanabi are included, though for NaruNeji one is also female to male and will be clearer in later chapters. At least that's my plan at the moment but like in life, nothing is set in stone so I might change it if there are enough factors. Anyway, please be kind and if it is not much to ask of you guys then please review as well. Constructive Criticism is very welcome here as are those for my Grammar and misinformation on the Anime and Manga, with simple praises an ok addition. Flames on the other hand not so much, since, like I said before, I'm only just starting out so please don't expect much, though I am hoping to get better as I continue this. I encourage readers egging, or is it bugging me to continue this as I need a lot of kick in my bottom to get me going. You should also know that I'm pretty new in this site, as I only understood the basics so if anyone would be kind enough to tell me how to use certain functions such as the beta, which I'm considering right now, and will decide at the next chapter, as well as the private message, which is where I encourage those who want to egg/bug me to continue put their messages to so that they can freely express themselves to me in private. Also, I don't own the Anime named after one of its characters as well some here you might think to be my Original Creations, as well as other things I might include. Why, I'll leave that to your imagination until I'm able to disclose it when the story gets there, but you can guess and tell me via my e-mail and I'll tell you if it is correct, so that I can continue to see who guess right on their own. I will say though if something is entirely mine, like the idea of this story or the noticeable changes it the story I'm going to make, like say the teams, and such. Anyway, I guess that's all that is needed to be said so now on with the story.

Chapter 1 Aged Conflict

A male youth by the age of eleven walked in the road between two rivers with a smile bathed by the setting sun's rays.

The youth had blond hair that looked like short spikes from the youth's head, with three scars on each side of the person's cheeks that looked like whisker marks with a pair of eye opened only slightly not reveal the color the person's eyes.

"I finally made a connection with someone." stated the youth happily while walking the path that lead to a forest which the youth does not seem to care at all even though the place grew darker as the ball of light descended in one of the endless rivers.

"Though, why does it have to be the Teme?" wondered blond wonder before shaking his head lightly.

"Oh well, beggars can't be choosers, I guess." he continued before his eyes suddenly opened to their full length revealing a pair of bright blue eyes who was suddenly looking around in panic.

"Seems like you found me already Demon in human skin named Naruto?" Stated a male voice before the sound of rustling leave can be heard by a nearby bush bringing the youth now named Naruto 's attention at it.

Soon, a figure appeared from it dressed in all black as the light finally disappeared in the river behind him.

"How can I not find you when you are not hiding your killing intent?" Asked Naruto as he slowly started backing away and deeper in the forest while the black grabbed man matched his pace moving towards the retreating blond, his hand on the handle of the blade slung over his back, just left of his face, which he slowly drew to reveal a glimmering blade.

"Having been exposed to it when you were young had helped you keep your movements I see." He stated as his blade finally left its sheath, before set it at his side in a tight grip as the blond backed away faster which the male mirrored as well.

"For a monster who took away my savior, my master, the one who taught me, an exiled foreigner's abandoned child from a different land, the one who gave me my NAME!" stated the male shouting the last word as the blade begins to glow brighter which was soon being reflected by his pair of cold azure eyes, which prompted the blond to turn and run as fast as his legs could into the now dimly lit forest as the male continued his advance at the same speed.

"I don't know what you are talking about and why do you call me Demon?" asked back the blond in a panic as he continued running only to be faced with a dead end as he looked back at his front.

"I do not have to answer a demon, all I need is to slay it and bring peace back to my Savior who had died honorably in battle only for the wretched demon to live? It's INEXCUSABLE!" blew loudly as he finally stopped before a trembling Naruto before getting into stance with the blade now surrounded by blue flames at his side, gripped by both hands.

"My name is ASA HARI will complete my Master, Yondaime-sama's unfulfilled mission!" declared the one named Asa, before dashing towards the blond raising his blade high over his head before bringing it down the blond with all the strength he had while the blond closed his eyes and crossing his arms in front of his face bracing for impact only for none to come instead, a gasp of pain, a sound of something hitting the ground.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Asa on his knees, impaled by a long black staff on the left side of his chest with his weapon. To the blonde's surprise lay beside his left side, with the glow fading from it slowly.

"I see you've been watching me, Sandaime, you TRAITORIOUS DEMON LOVER!" Asa stated, shouting the last three word in anger before choking up blood as the Sandaime appeared within a plume of smoke.

With a sad look on his face as he slowly walked towards Asa, and was about to touch the black staff before his hand was slapped away as Asa slowly started facing him with a glare.

"As I'd let you get your weapon back HOKAGE-SAMA." Asa stated adding sarcasm, and mock respect at his last words.

"I only wish to take it out before we go to the Hospital Wing." The Hokage stated calmly though Asa could detect a tone of urgency.

"Then you would heal me right? Get real, Sandaime I know what you are going to do, you are just going to brainwash me, like you did to some Hyuugas into thinking that this brat isn't a demon, I know all about it, Fugaku told me about it." Asa stated angrily before coughing up more blood as Sandaime's expression darkened.

"Do you honestly believe what Fugaku says?" The Sandaime question Asa seriously.

"Yes, since if what he said is true then all my questions will be answered, like why you assigned me to guard the brat all those yes ago, without giving a clear explanation." Stated Asa with a smile before tightly grabbing the black vest he wore and ripping it to reveal his chest covered with explosive tags which started to hiss as the Hokage realized what he intended to do.

"GET DOWN NARU-" began the Hokage who ran towards the shocked blond as Asa called out his final words.

"THIS IS FOR YOU YONDAIME-SAMAAAAAAAA!" he blew out shortly after a loud explosion enveloped the forest.

Guess this is a good enough place to stop. By the way, Asa Hari is my own creation. Sorry for cutting it here, but I starting to feel that the quality of this story is beginning to drop and it would become worst if I continue anymore. Sorry for those who are looking for the Harem factor, but as they say, haste makes, waste. Anyway, what do you guys think?

Next Chapter

"Hokage-sama, are you oka… What is with that face?" stated one of the new arrivals who had a bowl hair cut with a pair of black eyes looking at the perverted grin of the village's strongest protector.

"I guess the rumor about our leader being a pervert is true." Stated the second calmly though as the person looked at the old man the person's pair of red eyes had one of its eyes twitching every second, contradicting what the red eyed one's voice and action was showing.

Chapter 2 Dog and Fox


	2. Chapter 2 Dog and Fox

Naruto and the Veil of Demons

ALostBlueIdiot: Thanks to the one who reviewed, which I will now require at least one to upload the next one so that I continue to improve each chapters with constructive ones very much welcome. Thanks also those who alert this, and the other functions, I hope that I will be able to live this story up to the expectations you gave this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as well as other elements here that I don't mention is mine as like I said in my profile, I'm planning to bring in here more than two crossovers though it will happen later, maybe during the S time line, if I ever get there. Anyway you should know that as this site is called , also, here in this chapters are some unknowns that are not mine so feel free to guess until I reveal it in later chapters. Anyway, I guess, if you do then please send it to me via pm or e-mail and I'll tell you if your right as to not to reveal it to the others as I'm interested in seeing who knows about it. Anyway, I guess that's all right? Right then, without further adieu, on with the story.

Chapter 2 Dog and Fox

A small yellow fox with nine tails walked along a dark forest sniffing the air as it does.

"It's faint but I can definitely smell his scent." Stated the fox as it continued on its way.

"Only faint, my aren't your nose clogged today as well Tamamo-chan" stated another voice this time coming from a dog with white fur and a clump of red hair in between its pair of lavender eyes at the top of its head.

"And you are going to say next that his definitely here like you always do right Baka-Shiro no Inu?" added the fox now named Tamamo.

"Stop calling me that! Your one too you know?" shot back the dog named Shiro.

"Are you telling me we are the same? Surely you jest? We are only same in the aspect of our species and mate, other than that, we are as far apart as the sky is to the ground, oh and yeah, and by the way, you're the dirty ground and I'm the unreachable sky." Countered Tamomo with a smile as Shiro got mad with it fur standing on end, and would have shot a comeback until they heard a loud explosion.

"What the heck? I thought this was supposed to the peaceful area of this dimension?" Shiro stated in surprise before its eyes widen.

"It's seems like you smelled him too Mutt, though, we really don't need to as his already showing himself to us visibly." Stated Tamamo as the fox looked upward to see a red pillar of chakra near the explosion.

"You mean Sensei IS HERE?" Shiro asked happily wagging his tail fast enough for after images of it to appear while the fox look at it with a raised eyebrow, before looking down with a sigh.

"Weren't you the one who was saying he is here for sure before?" Tamamo asked before looking back up to the dog only to see the animal running towards the red pillar's direction quickly kicking up dust in its wake.

"And you are not even listening to me are you?" Tamamo stated before sighing once again as it began following the dog's dust trail.

Meanwhile, in the blast zone, the Hokage limped from the numerous trees that fell near him as the blast sent him flying away before he was able to reach the blond.

Worry was evident on his face as he finally got back at the blast zone as he began looking for the blond, only to realized that he did not need to as the youth was currently surrounded in a red pillar of red chakra near a bunch of trees behind him which he obviously crashed into as well as the blast sent him flying away from it like the Hokage.

"SENSEI!" called out a new voice making the Hokage look towards the direction of the voice to see a white dog appear and head to the blond that the Hokage ran towards as well seconds later.

As he got closer though the serious wounds, and burns marks on the child's body became even more evident, as the quick healing process the boy was known for had slowed down so much as the blood continuously flowed from the open wounds, with Naruto's ragged breath confirming that he is in dire need of medical treatment and he realized that he needed it as soon as possible.

"Can you stop for a second and listen when I'm talking Baka-Shiro!" stated another new voice before a miniature Kyuubi appeared shocking the Hokage and making him make an abrupt pause from his advance.

"I think we made a mistake Tamamo-chan, this is not Sensei, but why does this child have almost the same smell as Sensei?" asked Shiro looking at the miniature Kyuubi with confused eyes.

"I'll find that out later, first I must stabilize his condition." Tamamo stated urgently before its tails suddenly grew longer, and bigger before wrapping itself around the blonde's whole body, and seconds later, began to glow in a warm yellow light as the dog licked his uncovered face.

The Hokage remained transfixed as the two talking animals seemed to heal the youth which soon became true as his pained face began to slowly relax, with the bleeding stopping and his breathing returning to normal.

"That should do for now." Stated the fox as it released the blond from its blond tails before turning toward the dog that was still licking the blonde's face, and swiping it away seconds later with one of its long tails that has yet to go back to their original size.

"Stop trying to do something beyond your power Shiro no Inu, if you want to be useful then keep that human who is watching us away, while I look for the source of this child's red chakra, his chakra." Ordered the fox as it wrapped one of its tails around the blonde's forehead.

The dog slowly turned towards the Hokage who was now getting into a ready stance as the dog growled at him as its hackles and fur rose in evident anger.

"So a Human who Sensei was once a part of before they betrayed him, and caused him so much pain is here? Then the cause of all this is obviously you, and if that is the case, as Sensei's Samurai Disciple, it is my duty to slay the accursed being in front of me, PREPARE YOURSELF HUMAN!" growled Shiro, calling out its last three words as it charged the Hokage a long blade of light coming out of its mouth.

As the Hokage prepared to counter the dog as it came close enough to strike, surprise suddenly appeared on his aged visage as his strike which he intended to knock the beast out, went right through soon followed by pain behind him making him turn to see the Dog land on its hind legs behind him.

"How…" began the Hokage before leaping back as the beast advanced towards him yet again before feeling pain once again this time in one of his legs.

"It's pretty obvious how I did it, Baka Ningen, but I won't tell you since, it is the nature of you filthy humans to fight dirty right? So it's time for you to have a taste of your own medicine." Stated the dog as it advanced towards the Hokage once more only for the aged male to throw a couple of Shurikens at it.

"Baka, did you not learn that does not…" Began the dog, until it saw the Hokage do hand signs in rapid succession before the thrown Shurikens increased in numbers until it could easily fit the dog within it if it had been in the center. The dog avoided easily by disappearing before the projectiles connected to its bright white fur. Reappearing behind the Hokage it was about to initiate another strike before jumping away as a stream of fire in the shape of a dragon spear the ground it was on before. As the dog landed it quickly leapt towards the Hokage to initiate a third strike attempt with the energy blade on its mouth positioned directly at where the old man's heart was as it neared the Hokage who stared unblinkingly at the approaching beast shortly before sending it flying away as he spit dark liquid from his mouth which soon turned into a wall of earth that shoot up just as the beast was about to jump over the dark liquid and spear the Hokage's heart.

Falling on its back, its eyes seeing the clear night sky which was beginning to be occupied by stars with the full moon's rays shining on it which it reacted by standing up to shake it's head before looking at the moon for a while before turning towards the Hoage.

"I take it that you are not a regular Human after all huh? If so then I don't have to hold back, so say your prayers as the night is on my side right now!" The dog declared as a serious look took over its eyes, which looked almost primal, before charging the Hokage once again, who decided to go on the offensive as well and advance towards the White dog, intending to knock it out and end the fight but was soon blinded as the body of the dog began to glow brighter by the second until it illuminated the area the three were in.

"You lose HUMAN!" growled a familiar voice of the dog before the Hokage felt someone grab his neck in a vice like grip before raising him high so that his feet left the ground as something grabbed his neck tightly before he felt something placed near his lower neck which drew a few drops of his blood.

"Now promise to leave and never show your face to us ever again, because if you don't then kill you without hesitation." stated the same voice.

The Hokage realized quickly that the voice came from the one who was holding him as weapon point. As the figure stated those words, the light that illuminated the forest was quickly disappearing to reveal the owner that was supposed to be a small dog was now a teenaged female who is at the moment NAKED and that fact became more pronounced as Hokage's front view let him clearly see the young lass' naked body and assets made him react the only way a man his age who was also a closet pervert would, and that is to be sent flying far away via a jet of blood from the two holes just above his mouth which made the Young Lass who was threatening him before, release her iron grip on his neck in shock. Seconds later, the old man hit his head hard on the ground knocking himself out, as the lass looked at the twitching form of the Hokage looking at him with a look that screamed, 'Is this guy mental or something?'

"Since your done there Baka-Shiro, could you come here, I need to tell you something and quickly if you please." Stated an irate voice making the now lass Shiro turn to look at the fox as it looked down at blond who was now sleeping quietly.

"Found anything Tamamo-chan?" asked the now human Shiro.

"Yeah, it seemed that he is in this child but at the same time, he isn't." Tamamo stated looking on the ground sadly.

"Huh? What do you mean? He is and yet isn't can you use simpler terms, to describe it to me?" Shiro asked looking at the fox who sighed before looking at the blond child.

"What I'm saying is that half of him is within the boy while his other half isn't probably, located somewhere." Tamamo stated before hearing Shiro growl loudly.

"So they split Sensei up? These humans are starting to really get on my nerves, is there anyway, to find where Sensei's other half is?" asked Shiro making the fox contemplate for a while before shaking its head.

"Not yet as we can't even take the half that's in this child's body in hopes that it will help us find the other half because it is sealed and can only be taken if the child himself takes the seal away, and if he did, the chances of the boy surviving is very close to zero." Tamamo answered making Shiro think for a while but as she was about to voice her opinion four plumes of smoke appeared around the unconscious Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, are you oka… What is with that face?" stated one of the new arrivals who had a bowl hair cut with a pair of black eyes looking at the perverted grin of the village's strongest protector.

"I guess the rumor about our leader being a pervert is true." Stated the second calmly though as the person looked at the old man the person's pair of red eyes had one of its eyes twitching every second, contradicting what the red eyed one's voice and action was showing.

"Well, it is a nature most men has right Asuma? Asuma? Hey what are you… OH!" stated the third new arrival who had a mask covering most of his face from the nose down who followed the direction the fourth and final new arrival's sights was on to see the still naked Shiro glaring at them.

"Mind telling me where you are looking at ASSUMA?" asked a very sweet voice toward the fourth new arrival who froze, making the cigarette on the person's mouth fall to the ground.

"I-it's not what you think Kurenai, honest!" stated the fourth named Asuma as he waved both hands in front of himself in defense near his shoulders.

"It seemed like we took too long, Shiro-chan, take the kit and go to our meeting place and wait there, while I distract these humans quickly before going there as well, NOW GO!" stated Tamamo to the shocked Shiro before slinging the male youth on her shoulder before taking off deeper into the forest.

"Wait where are you…?" asked the red eyed one called Kurenai as the others began to follow but was interrupted by Tamamo.

"Do you really think you have the luxury of worrying about another?" Tamamo asked making the others turn towards her only for four pairs of eyes to widen as the fox they saw before was now a woman with nine long clumps of blond hair wearing a white inner shirt with long sleeves, a light brown vest and short green skirt.

"Take this!" She called out as a bright light enveloped the four new arrivals.

ALostBlueIdiot: Guess that should do for now. So what do you guys think? It's a little longer that the one before right? Anyway, please review, do tell me. That's it for now I guess, and with that I bid you bye, until next time, I'll try getting the next three chapters ready before I upload the Chapter 3 but only if I get at least one review in this chapter, also, if any one wants to beta this then please tell me, via pm and e-mail, so that I can send you Chapter 4 when I upload Chapter 3, at least that's my plan at the moment. Sorry, also for not giving a preview to Chapter 3, a lot happened to me today, which kept me from the desktop, I try starting the three tomorrow, and try getting it out next week, until then, see ya!


End file.
